limerence
by MckennaMargaret1027
Summary: lim-er-ence the state of being infatuated with another person. It all started with this weeks glee club lesson, 'feelings'. Rachel centric. Includes a poly relationship. Rated M just in case, as usual. {Title was previously Healing.}
1. Chapter 1

**_Most of this will be Rachel centric._**

 ** _Honestly y'all the ship ideas I'm coming up with are crazy. Might do faberry, might do something like Rachel/Puck/Sam. Who freaking knows. If you have a suggestion or idea let me know._**

 _Unedited_

 _Rachel's pov_

Walking into the choir room I took her usual seat and waited for Mr. Schuester while glancing at the whiteboard. 'Feelings' was written across it. Biting down on my lip I pull sheet music from my binder.

"Alright," He clapped his hands. "Who wants to go first?"

Raising my hand I hear almost everyone in the room sigh. This is why I've barely spoken today.

I get up handing the sheet music to Brad and sit down on the stool. I furrow my eyebrows when they all look at me confused and that's when I realized they've just now realized I'm wearing something other than a skirt and sweater. The leggings and tshirt are very different from my usual clothing.

I give a thumbs up to Brad and close my eyes as the piano starts.

 _Somebody get me a hammer_  
 _Wanna break all the clocks and the mirrors_  
 _And go back to a time that was different_  
 _A time when I_  
 _Didn't feel like there was something missing_  
 _Now my body and mind are so distant_  
 _Don't know how to escape from this prison_

 _How can I_  
 _Free my mind?_

I see Mr. Schue look at me in complete sadness and realization but I look toward the others and keep singing.

 _Cause I can't breathe_  
 _I can't breathe_  
 _I can't breathe_  
 _I can't breathe_

 _I can't breathe_

 _How can I live in the moment_  
 _When my thoughts never feel like my own and_  
 _Don't know how to admit that I'm broken_

 _How can I_  
 _Be alright?_

 _Cause I can't breathe_  
 _I can't breathe_  
 _I can't breathe_  
 _I can't breathe (2x)_

 _I can't breathe_

By the time I finish multiple people have watery eyes and I sit back down. Someone places their hand on my should and I shrug them off scooting my chair over.

"That was beautiful, Rachel," Mr. Schuester smiles but it doesn't meet his eyes.

"Who's next?" I look around and raise my eyebrows in surprise as Noah raises his hand.

"I'll go next," He get off his chair and closes the choir room doors. "this songs going to be loud." He walks over to the band and tells them his song choice before standing in the middle of the room. He looks directly at me as Imagine Dragon's I'm So Sorry fills the room.

Getting off my chair I walk over to where he's standing and wrap my arms around him. Feeling his arms wrap around me I speak quietly so that only he can hear me.

"Thank you, Noah, but you don't have anything to say sorry for. You've hardly done anything wrong," I lay my head on his shoulder.

"But I do, princess." Princess? That was new. "I should have been sticking up for you. I'm sorry." He turns his head to kiss my forehead before pulling away while still keeping an arm around me.

Puck walks me back to my chair where he sits down pulling me onto his lap. I sigh failing to hide a small smile as he protectively wraps his arms around me and I lean back against him for the rest of the lesson.

..

"You guys are dismissed. Rachel, stay behind please."

Seeing Noah look apprehensive and I smile talking softly. "I'll be fine. I'll meet you for lunch."

He smiles kissing my head. "I'll see you then."

"I owe you an apology Rachel. I've let them get away with their rude comments for far too long and I'm sorry. It's my job as a teacher to handle it when I hear kids being mean. I should've put a stop to it." Mr. Schue runs a hand over his face and I sigh.

"Yeah, you probably should have. The thing is, they wouldn't have stopped. Just like even now after that song, I'm going to come to glee tomorrow and nothing will change. Quinn will still call me Ru Paul, Man Hands, and Treasure Trail. Santana will continue to point out everything she hates about me and everything she thinks I'm horrible at even though she reminds me every chance she gets. So, obviously I know already! She just likes to make me miserable. Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt will still act like they like me but as soon as I turn around they will talk about me and complain about me as if I can't still hear them. Just like every time I open my mouth at least one person in this club complains, sighs, rolls their eyes, or all three!" I blink away the tears that are making my eyesight blurry and wipe my cheeks.

"Honestly, Mr. Schue, I don't wanna do it anymore." I look at the floor walking out of the room and straight into Quinn and Santana.

Shaking my head in disappointment I walk past them and head toward the bleachers knowing that's where Noah is.

..

"What are you doing out here, princess? Don't you have class?" Noah asks me as I sit down on the cold bleachers.

"Don't you?" I look at him pointedly while shivering.

"Fair point." He hands me his flannel to put on and we both laugh at how big it is on me. It was at least 2 sizes too big. I pout realizing he took a picture of me laughing.

"That's not fair," I whine reaching for his phone. "I probably look horrible."

"You look beautiful." He kisses my head and I look up at him.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Is it because you feel sorry for me?" My voice becomes quieter toward the end and I look down.

"I feel sorry, really sorry, but I don't feel sorry for you. I feel sorry for not standing up for you because you're my friend. I'm being nice to you because you deserve it and I want to be."

I lean into him and he wrap an arm around me.

"Seems like you're the only one who thinks so." I mumble into his shoulder.

"Maybe, but what matters is that I do think so and that I'm right. You deserve kindness, Rachel."

"Who knew you were totally a softie?" I smile.

"Tell anyone and I'll have to tickle you," I gasp loudly.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I so would." I get up to run along the bleachers but he easily catches me and attacks my waist with his fingers.

"Stop!" I let out in between giggles. He eventually stops his tickle attack and wraps an arm around me walking me back inside.

"Actually, Noah, can we get out of here?" I ask him after seeing everyone else hanging out by the lockers.

"Sure, princess. I just have to get my keys." I put my head down leaning against him as I hear him angrily say, "Not today." as we walk past them.

He gets his keys and we walk out to his pickup truck.

 **. later that day .**

"I texted Sam earlier, he's gonna bring us our homework." Noah explains as we walk downstairs.

"Hey, sweetheart. How long have you been home?" Daddy questions while look confusedly at Noah.

"About that, we left school early. I sang this song in glee that made me pretty emotional and Mr. Schue talked to me afterwards. I just wanted to get out of there so Noah took me home. We're waiting on Sam, someone from glee, to bring our homework so we can work on it together." I explain guilty as I hear the door bell.

"I'll get it." Noah smiles knowing it's just Sam.

"I thought you liked-" My dad looks at me in confusion.

"I do. Noah and I are strictly friends right now."

"Uh Rach!" Noah calls from the front of the house. I groan and walk towards the front door to see Sam, Mike, Tina, and Brittany.

"They saw me getting your work and wanted to come with." Sam sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

"That's okay, Sam. Come on in, we can go downstairs." I grab my bag from Sam's arm and lead them to the basement.

"Rachel?" Tina asks once we get the stairs. "Can we talk for a sec?"

"Sure. Noah, can you lead the way? I doubt anyone remembers from that god awful party."

"Sure thing, princess."

Tina and I walk into the kitchen to get drinks and popcorn.

"I'm sorry!" She blurts out. "I should have never gone along with Kurt and Mercedes and I should have stuck up for you. I never meant for you to feel bad. I'm so so sorry, Rachel." Her eyes are watery by the time she's done and I wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"I forgive you, Tina." We pull apart and smile going downstairs.

 ** _Somewhat awkward place to end it but whatever. Let me know what you guys think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Couple things to mention, I changed the title. I'm working on another story currently that's also R/S/P and the title 'healing' fits that story better. I may still go with something else for it but healing just didn't fit this story. I've found a couple definitions for the word I'm using as the new title and this is the main idea. The state of being infatuated with another person.' Also, my wattpad username is a different username. I might change this one to match it I haven't decided yet. Just so you know I'm not stealing people's book covers or something._**

 ** _Just kind of a quick chapter._**

Mr. Schuester walks into the room, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"Uh, Mr. Schue? Shouldn't one us take our turns singing?" Finn asks while looking at him confused.

"No." We all look at him in surprise after hearing his less than kind response.

"You see, guys, I've let something go on far too long."

Noah wraps his arm around my shoulders and Sam scoots his chair closer to me. Mike and Tina are looking apprehensive from the other side of Noah.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I quietly hiss at them.

Sam leans over and whispers, "I think this is about you." I frown and look around at everyone else.

"Ever since this club started, you have all picked on Rachel. At first it was healthy banter and I let it slide. I can't let this slide anymore."

My vision blurs as he speaks and I mumble. "Stop." Noah rubs my arm and Sam reaches for my hand. He needs to stop talking. They aren't going to believe him. They'll think it's for attention. I look at Noah in a panic and squeeze Sam's fingers.

"You guys have taken this too far." Mercedes snorts in the background and he looks at her in disappointment. "You should have heard how broken she sounded yesterday."

"Actually-" Oh god now Santana's speaking up. My body tenses and I glance at the door. "They can." Wait, what?

"You see, I agree with Mr. Schue. Q and I heard Berry and Mr. Schue's conversation yesterday. You should too." She walks to the front of the room holding out her phone and pressing play for everyone to hear.

It was our conversation. I look down and listen with everyone else.

 _Honestly, Mr. Schue, I don't wanna do it anymore._

I sigh as she puts her phone in her pocket.

"I would like to sing my song now, if that's cool?" At Mr. Schue's nod she gives a thumbs up to the band. Jaymes Young's I'll Be Good fills the room as she pulls a chair up to sit right in front of me.

We're both crying by the time the song was finished and I lean forward to wrap my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I never realized that my words could have such a negative effect on you. You always acted like they didn't matter," She explained, wrapping her arms around me.

"I accept your apology." We separate and I go to sit back down.

"Y'all are really buying into this? She probably just wants the extra attention," Mercedes rolls her eyes.

"Mercedes, I don't think this is fake." Kurt tells her. "I think she's genuinely hurt."

"Whatever." She responds Mr. Schue shakes his head.

"I have to say, I'm disappointed in you, Mercedes. I'm a little but disappointed in all of you."

I stay quiet and scratch at my arm until Sam gently grabs ahold of my hand again.

"You guys are dismissed."

We all stand up and Mike calls out from down the row of chairs, "Rach, we all still on to meet at the place?" He smirks and I catch on. He just wants to mess with everyone.

"Yeah, Mike," I smile.

"What place?" Quinn asks and the others nod in agreement.

"Nowhere." Noah says harshly while wrapping his arm around me. Santana, Tina, Mike, Sam, Brittney, Noah, and I head out the parking lot.

"Where exactly are we going?" Santana laughs and I chuckle.

"I don't know."

"Can we just talk about the fact that we're all basically Rachel's protectors. I mean, did you see Britts face when Mercedes was talking?" Santana brings up.

"Yeah, guys, what's going on with that? Not that I mind but.." I trail off.

"For me, I can't really explain it. All of a sudden I just feel really protective. Especially with all of this happening." Noah explains and Sam nods in agreement. "Me too."

I shrug and look around. "It looks like rain. We could just head to my house and order some food." I offer and everyone agrees.

Sam, Noah, and I get in Noah's truck and drive to my house to meet everyone there.

"Now that we're alone, I really don't mind that you two are being so protective but what is with the touching?"

"What do you mean?" Sam questions and I look at him pointedly before looking at his hand in mind and Noah's hand on my leg.

"Oh..that. Does it bother you? We can stop." Noah offers while pulling out of the parking lot.

I bite my lip and think over my words.

"I don't mind it. I like it actually but," I lick my lips nervously. "I think I'm starting to like the two of you but I just got over a thing for someone else. Is that weird? That's so weird. I'm sorry." I wince expecting the worst.

"Puck and I have already talked about how the both of us like you and how we would both be okay with sharing you. This fourth person, I don't know. We don't have to make a decision about that." Sam explains and my eyes widen as my jaw drops.

"It would never go anywhere with the other person. I was just figuring myself out and things got blurry for a while." I sigh looking down at my lap before continuing. "Anyways, you two have really discussed this?"

"Yes. We're both serious about our feelings for you, however new they are. We wanted to go about this the right way." Noah responds.

"Everyone's gonna freak." I mumble still looking down.

"Hey," Sam said softly while lifting my head up with his finger. "They don't matter. Who cares what they say? We can't let it bother us. All that matters is that we care about each other and we'll be happy." I don't think I've ever heard Sam this soft and serious. I'm pretty sure my whole heart just melted at his words.

"Sam," I say weakly.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything," He smiles and I immediately shift into a not so comfortable position to be able to hug him tightly. He gently moves me so that I'm on his lap instead of turned awkwardly and I rest my head on his shoulder looking over at Noah.

"No fair." He pouts. "I fully expect a hug when we get out of the truck." Which is in a minute as he's turning onto my street while talking.

Everyone else is already outside my house waiting for us. Noah had taken the long way so we could have longer to talk. Sam doesn't bother letting me move off his lap before opening his door and just carrying me for a moment before setting me down on the ground. Noah pulls me into his arms as soon as I'm on the ground and rests his chin on my head. I hug him back and he sways us a bit.

I pull back after a moment and this time it's Sam who wraps an arm around me.

"Hey, sorry Noah drove the long way," I explain briefly.

"That's okay. We haven't been here long," Brittany smiles.

I grab my key from my pocket and unlock the door.

"So this is what your house looks like." Santana mutters and I smile a bit.

"You've been here before, San." Brittany tells her while walking inside.

"Pretty sure most of us were too drunk to remember anything." I snort at Santana's response.

"You're probably right."

I walk over to the counter and pull out a couple take away menus. "Do you guys want pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese!" Most of them yell out and I chuckle. I slide the menu to he middle of the table with a pen. "Everyone circle what you want. I'll be right back." I leave it to them to order knowing at least Tina will remember what I usually order.

Walking into my room I change into something more comfortable. ( _Picture at the top.)_

Sam and Noah walk into my room after I'm done changing.

"We figured we could continue our talk while they order the food."

I sit down on the edge of my bed and they sit on either side of me.

"How is this going to work?" I question while looking down at my hands that are holding theirs.

"Well, you would date both of us and maybe at some point Sam and I will develop feelings for each other. That would have to stay between us three and our close friends, no one else can know." Noah explains and I nod.

"That makes sense. It sounds nice actually," I say with a smile.

"Good." Sam smiles while glancing at my lips.

I chuckle and respond. "We're about to be dating you're aloud to kiss me, Sam. You as well, Noah." Sam immediately kisses me as soon as I'm done speaking. I part my lips and we continue to kiss until the need to breathe became too strong.

Turning my head, I kiss the pout off of Noah's lips.

"So unfair. I definitely want a kiss like that later." He says while running his fingers through my hair. I smile shyly and get up.

"Come on, they're probably waiting for us."

They each grab a hand, which was a little hard to maintain while walking down the narrow stairs, and everyone eyes us curiously but doesn't say anything.

"Everything is already ordered and we all put our share on the counter. Yours was covered by Puck and Sam."

I look between the two boys with a pout. "Really? I can pay for myself."

"Nope." Noah pops the 'p' and Sam chuckles. I sigh shaking my head and sit down. Everyone finds a place to sit as I start up Netflix.

"I vote Criminal Minds." Santana speaks up.

"Alright, everyone for Criminal Minds raise your hand." I say as we all raise our hands before laughing loudly.

I press play and adjust so that I'm against Noah with my legs over Sam's lap. Sam smiles and runs his hand up and down my leg while Noah wraps an around me. Who knew having two soon to be boyfriends would be this great? I can tell the others are curious but unlike Kurt and Mercedes, they don't pry for answers. Instead, they turn to the screen and watch the show until our early dinner arrives.

I go into the kitchen with Noah to get plates but once we're in the kitchen he spins me around pressing his lips to mine. I make a noise of surprise but happily kiss back just as passionately.

We're interrupted by footsteps coming toward the room and we break apart catching our breath. I blush tucking my hair behind my ear and put the plates on the table.

"There are sodas in the fridge," I announce after grabbing my own.

"Wait, I thought you were vegan?" Noah furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"I was but I got really sick. I kept passing out. Eventually it happened three times during one dance class and when we went to the doctor he told us my diet wasn't sufficient enough. I wasn't getting the nutrients and protein that I needed. My dads made me go back to eating non vegan meals." I explain with a wince. It wasn't a lie, just not the whole story. I had started skipping meals. Put that along with eating vegan and dancing for hours everyday along with other exercising, it just wasn't enough for my body anymore. Noah and Sam look like they want to ask more but keep quiet and I smile at them gratefully.

The rest of the evening we all hung out and got to know each other more. We overall just got more comfortable in each other's company. Mike and I even choreographed a dance together.

It was one of the best nights I've had in a long time.

 ** _Yes, I know that you can get nutrients and protein while eating a vegan diet. This was just easier._**  
 ** _I'm honestly still trying to figure out when to use commas and when to use periods so please bare with me._**

 ** _Would you guys prefer she kept referring to Puck as Noah in her head or should I change it to Puck?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Couple of things before the chapter gets started! First,_ _yes_ _, a lot of characters are going to be grade A jerks in the beginning but most of them get better, I promise. Second, how're we feeling about Beth? To be mentioned in chapters or to not be mentioned in chapters? She has to be mentioned in passing because Shelby will be in this briefly but do you want her to have interactions with Rachel? Noah and Quinn? Let me know in the comments!_ _ **Future me here, they will briefly be in later chapters lol.**_

 _And to the one person that responded to my last question about Puck's name, I think I may leave it as Noah since it_ _is_ _Rachel's POV and she calls him Noah._

 _When Puck graduates from high school, I'm planning on having him play football. Thoughts? Ideas on what Sam should do? So far I've only been able to come up with a foley artist, artist or culinary school._

 **Copyright: All rights reserved. Do NOT steal my ideas or plot line.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee, the characters, or the songs I use in this story.**

 **.**

"Rachel!" Someone calls out as I walk to glee club.

Turning around I see Quinn jogging toward me. "What, no mean nickname today?"

"About that...I'm really sorry, Rachel. You didn't deserve that." I think this is one of the only times I've seen Quinn nervous. There's a part of me that wants to relish in the fact that her nerves are because of me.

"No, I didn't," I answer somewhat coldly. Suddenly I'm reminded of every mean thing she's ever said to me, all of the times I've cried until my eyes burned because of her.

"I hope that you can forgive me and we can try to be friends." She smiles hesitantly and I frown.

"No." By this time we were in the choir room and everyone instantly quiets down.

"No?" She questions in shock. "But, you forgave Santana!"

"Santana was a bitch but you, you're a completely different story." I can see Sam stop Noah from getting up out of the corner of my eye.

"'If I were your parents I would sell you back.' Does that ring a bell, Quinn? That's what you used to comment on my MySpace page." I hear everyone gasp but I wasn't done yet. "The other Cheerios as well. 'Please get sterilized, I need to scratch my eyes out after watching this', just to name a few! But never Santana, never Brittany! Santana may have been mean to me but she never said the things you did. There is a lot more to forgive you for than there was to forgive Santana for. So forgive me, _Fabray,_ if I'm not ready to move past that yet." I push past her and sit on Sam's lap (we really need more chairs in here.) who wraps his arms around my waist as Noah turns in his seat to run one of his hands up and down my back soothingly. Sam wipes my cheeks with his thumb, I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Quinn.." Someone speaks up, I think it was Kurt. "You said that?"

"Well I..I mean..yes but I-" Mr. Schuester interrupts her.

"You have detention after school, Quinn. I don't care how long ago this took place. I'll be calling your mother after glee club."

"But Mr. Schue-"

"Enough! I'm done putting up with this. We'll talk after school. For now, who's turn is it to sing?"

I zoned out after that. I only focus on Sam stroking my hair and Noah grabbing ahold of my hand.

"Rach," Sam leans back to look in my eyes, cupping my cheeks. "You're shaking, baby. Do you need to get out of here?" My bottom lip trembles and I shake my head trying to calm myself down, but it was no use. A quiet sob passes my lips and I bury my face in Sam's neck. I can't let them see me cry. Them mainly being Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt.

I feel Sam adjust me and Mr. Schue speaks up after Artie is done with his song.

"Rachel, you can leave. Why don't you head on home?"

"What? Mr. Schue that's so unfair! She's probably faking it, we all know she's a diva!" Mercedes speaks up and I sigh.

"Hey, Rach wouldn't do that!" Santana yells back.

"I'm fine. Thank you for the offer, Mr. Schuester, but I think I'll stay." My voice comes out shaky and Noah squeezes my hand.

"God, Mercedes! You're so full of it!" Brittany suddenly blurts out. Before anyone else could say anything she continues, "You're always calling Rachel the diva and talking behind her back. You're the one always complaining about her getting solos but I don't see you working for anything! Rachel does vocal warmups everyday and goes to dance class almost every day! She works hard for what she gets! You don't! You're the diva!" We all sit back in shock as Brittany finishes yelling.

"Wow, Britt never yells," Noah mutters.

"Only when I'm mad, which I am." She glares at Mercedes.

"The two of you will be joining Quinn in detention. Brittany you will only get half the time."

"Understandable." She shrugs not bothering to argue and I tune out the rest, turning to Sam after noticing Noah moved seats and is talking with Mike and the girls. No doubt to try and ease residual tension from the argument.

I smile softly and close my eyes as he kisses my forehead.

"Hey, Rach?" My eyes flutter open and I look at him curiously.

"Puck and I were wondering, will you go out with us after the game tonight?" He questions and I smile.

"I'd love to but honestly I'd much rather stay home and just make dinner and cuddle since I work today. Can we do that after the game instead? It would still be a date, we could go out somewhere tomorrow," I suggest instead. I honestly don't feel like socializing with anyone but them for the rest of the day.

"Of course, baby." I blush and he grins.

"I like when you call me that, just like when Noah calls me princess." I smile softly.

He pecks my lips before asking, "You have a job?"

"Yep! I work at a diner. After tonight's tips I should be able to get some new pointe shoes. My dads offer to pay but they're quite expensive so I like to pay for them myself." I smile proudly.

"What are pointe shoes?" Noah asks as he sits down next to us.

"Yeah, I don't know either." Sam smiles sheepishly and I chuckle, explaining what they are.

"I need a new pair, I've been saving up my tips for a while now. My paycheck gets put away so I only spend my tips and a bit of my check if I really need to," I add after my explanation.

"Wait, can we just go back to the dance part? Until last night we didn't even know you could dance." Noah replies and I laugh.

"I've danced ever since I could walk."

"I fully expect a lap dance at some point." Noah smirks a bit and I roll my eyes. "Of course your mind would go there, Puckerman." I say in fake annoyance before the three of us laugh.

I turn to the side so I can lean against Sam and lay my legs across Noah.

"She said yes to tonight by the way." They high five and I chuckle, shaking my head with a small smile.

"Class is over, guys! Brittany, Quinn, and Mercedes, you're staying. Do what you need to but I want you in the office in five minutes."

I get up and call after Brittany as she walks toward the door.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Britt. You didn't have to, but you did so thank you." The blonde nods happily.

"Of course! We're friends! Mercedes was just being mean." She frowns.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I'm used to it." She hugs me after hearing my response.

"You shouldn't be used to it, Rach."

"Maybe not but that's okay. I'll be fine." I force a smile. She smiles nodding and jogging down the crowded halls.

"Am I still giving you a ride, Rachel?" Santana calls out as she swings her backpack onto her back.

"Yeah, if that's still alright," I say with a smile.

"You guys are buddies now?" Kurt asks while walking up to me.

"Yes. I did always appreciate that she at least said what she thought to my face. Unlike some people." I cross my arms and Sam walks over to us.

"Did Noah leave for practice already?" I ask looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm heading out now." I kiss him goodbye and turn back to Kurt.

"Did you need something?"

"I was wondering if we could hangout and talk tonight?" He asks somewhat awkwardly.

"I can't. I have plans tonight after the game. Brunch tomorrow?" I explain.

"Sure, just text me. With Sam I'm guessing?" He asks and I refrain from rolling my eyes.

"Yep! And Noah as well." I smirk turning around and walking out with Santana as I hear him yell, "Wait, what?!"

Santana laughs as we walk to my locker.

"His face was hilarious, I think he went into shock," She says and I laugh.

"I guess it can be kind of surprising. I was definitely surprised." I gather my things into my bag and we walk to her locker.

"Why were you surprised? They're clearly into you." Santana shrugs unlocking her locker.

"I mean, one football player being into me is weird enough but two? If you would have told me this would happen a month ago, I would have laughed in your face. You and Quinn were the first ones to drill into my head that no one will never like me. It's just surprising, that's all." I shrug trying to seem unaffected by it.

"Rachel, you're amazing. Why wouldn't more than one person be into you?" Santana frowns continuing, "If I could take back everything I said to you before, I would. I never even meant any of it. I was uncomfortable in my own skin and miserable, you were the easiest target. It was wrong but all I can do now is apologize. You're not unattractive, Rachel, you definitely don't have man hands-despite the nickname, and you're very pretty."

"It's so weird hearing you compliment me." I tuck my hair behind my ear. "Thank you, Santana. That means a lot coming from you."

"We'll get used to it," She says with a smile.

We walk out to her car and I give her directions to the diner.

...

After getting out of the shower I get changed into leggings, Sam's away game jersey, and Noah's letterman jacket. Their idea of course. I tie my hair back and slip on some shoes just as a car honks from the driveway.

"Hey!" Santana and Brittany greet me as I get in the backseat.

"Hey, girls." I smile. "No Quinn?"

"Not until she stops being a meanie," Brittany answers and I chuckle.

"That makes sense. Though, I really don't want it to seem like I'm taking you two away from her. She already hates me, she doesn't need more incentive." I buckle the seatbelt and feel my phone vibrate.

"She doesn't hate you, she's just taking things out on you. Which doesn't make it any better." She drives off.

"I get going through things, I do, but the things she's said to me don't just go away. I wish she'd see that."

"Me and you both, Rach." Santana sighs.

Getting out my phone I have a text from Noah.

 _Are you still coming?_

 _ **I'm on my way with the girls right now. x**_

.. _skipping because I know nothing about football .._

Running down from the bleachers to meet them halfway when they win, Noah immediately spins me around and kisses me. Sam let's it go on for about 10 seconds before complaining. "Guys, it's my turn."

I laugh wrapping my arms around him and kissing him.

"Are fucking kidding?" Finn stomps over to us.

"Puck, what the hell?! Rachel's off limits!" Finn shoves Noah and Sam moves me back and behind him slightly. I grip his fingers and watch nervously.

"You can't just 'call her' she's not a toy! She's our girlfriend! It's not like you treated her right!" Noah yells back. Knowing Finn, he won't let this go. I ignore the butterflies in my stomach from the word 'girlfriend' and I look up at Sam to see him watching to see when to step in.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You treated her like crap! Always looking at other girls. Going back and forth with Quinn and leading her on. She's not yours, you need to back off!"

"No, you need to back off! She was mine first!" Finn swing his fist back effectively punching Noah and Santana steps up to pull me backwards as Sam steps in.

"That's enough! Rachel's not yours, dude!" Sam shoves Finn away from Noah and Finn glares at him.

"Screw you, man!" He storms off with, you guessed it, Quinn running after him.

I run back over to them and cup his cheek. "Are you okay?" Sam puts his hand on Noah's shoulder and I smile at the gesture.

"I'm okay, princess. Sam will shower first and then I'll go so you don't have to wait alone." He explains as we walk inside the school. Him and I sit outside the locker room while Sam goes inside.

"I can't believe he acted like that, " Noah says leaning back against the lockers.

"I'm sorry he was a jerk, Noah." I grab his hand.

"It's not your fault, princess. He was bound to explode at some point. It was only a matter of time. I just can't believe he brought you into it."

"I can." I further explain when he looks at me confused. "Think about it. He's always acted jealous and like he suddenly wanted me again as soon as someone else showed interest."

"Oh my god, you're totally right. How did I not notice? He's such a douche."

"But he's still your friend," I tell him softly.

"I don't think so, Rach."

We sit in silence until him and Sam switch places.

After he showers we huddle together, with me in the middle to avoid suspicion from the team, and walk out the truck.

 _ **unedited-sorry for any mistakes. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I totally thought I was, chapters 3 &4 are already up on wattpad. If you're on wattpad I'd definitely head over there and check this story out there because I update there first(though usually only a day or two earlier). **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Copyright: All rights reserved. Do NOT steal my ideas or plot line.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the characters.**

..

"My dads are out of town, don't worry about whispering or anything," I explain as we walk inside.

"Do you both want to order pizza? After today I think we're all too exhausted to cook something." I ask while kicking off my shoes and leading them upstairs.

"Agreed," Sam says and Noah nods.

I call in the order and change into shorts and a random shirt.

... (let's just imagine she has a bigger bed)

After eating we head back to my room and climb in bed. Sam and I on either side of Noah, knowing he needs the comfort but won't admit it. Sam runs his hand over his waist while I switch between stroking his cheek and running my fingers through his mohawk.

He eventually falls asleep and I kiss his forehead.

"Hey, Rach?" Sam asks quietly.

"Yeah?" I glance down at Noah to make sure he's still sleeping.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, come on." We carefully get out of bed without waking Noah and go downstairs to talk.

After getting comfortable on the couch with a blanket, he speaks up, "I want to graduate early."

"Oh, why?" My eyes widen a bit and I reach for his hand.

"To graduate with all of you guys." I nod, licking my lips. "I was wondering if you could maybe help me. You know, with studying and stuff because you're really smart."

"Of course, Sam. Have you made a meeting with Miss. Pillsbury?" Sam nods and I smile bumping his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Sam. This is a big step toward your future."

Sam smiles and I lean into him.

"Does it worry you how close we are when we aren't even really official yet? I mean, Noah is asleep upstairs and we're probably going to join him in a few minutes."

"I'm not worried about it, I like it. It's like, we need each other's touch, you know? Not sexually, just in general. It's nice to feel wanted -needed even. Like today in glee for example, after your fight with Quinn you came straight to me, you didn't hesitate. Despite everyone else in the room looking at the three of us weirdly, you came straight to me for comfort. The seriousness is intense, yeah, but it's real."

"You know, for a guy that always makes jokes you really do always know what to say." I smile and he wraps an arm around me.

I curl up against his side after reaching for my phone on the coffee table. Sam grabs my phone and I bury my face in his shoulder when I realize he's taking a picture.

He opens the Netflix app and I reach over to click on a random animated movie.

We ended up stopping the movie halfway through and going to sleep upstairs.

...

Waking up, I blink in confusion. I was squished. Noah's arm is wrapped around me from behind with my back to his front and one of my legs is trapped between both of Sam's. I smile softly and spot Noah's phone on the bedside table. Not being able to resist, I slide to open the camera and make sure the flash is off before taking a picture of Sam with his parted lips and messy hair.

Noah nuzzles my neck and I smile closing my eyes and taking another picture, this time flipping the view to face us. Pressing the home button on the phone I notice that it's already 9:00 and I have to get ready.

I make a sound of annoyance and tiredness and Noah kisses my shoulder saying, "That was honestly the cutest sound ever." I blush and carefully slip my leg from between Sam's to turn over.

I throw a leg over his hips and cuddle into him as he trails his hand up and down my back.

"I have to get ready but I really don't want to go." I sigh while laying my head on his chest.

"Where do you have to go?"

"Brunch with Kurt, I'm going to be late if I don't hurry." I lift my head and look up at him. "You two can wait here and then we can have our proper date. My dads won't be back until Monday night." I get out of bed and walk towards my closet.

Deciding to just change into leggings and Sam's Star Wars shirt, I get dressed in my bathroom. When I walk back into my room after brushing my teeth and hair, Sam is groggily sat up and blinking.

"Morning, sunshine." I kiss his cheek and put some deodorant on before slipping some vans slip ons onto my feet.

"I'm going to be late, I have to go. I'll be back in a bit." I frown, kissing both of them before rushing to meet Kurt.

...

"You look awfully happy," Kurt comments as I sit down.

"I am happy." I smile and the waiter comes over to take our order.

"I'll have a water and a fruit bowl please." I smile handing him my menu as Kurt orders as well.

"So, which are you dating then? We all heard from Finn that you kissed both of them last night." He gets straight to the gossip.

"Both." I keep my reply simple.

"Both?!" His jaw drops and I refrain from rolling my eyes.

"Yep. I'm in a relationship with both of them."

"I've never heard of a situation like that before."

"Me neither." I chuckle and say thank you as my water and fruit is placed on the table.

I sip my water as my phone goes off. It was Noah sending me the pictures I took with his phone. I smile and quickly save the pictures.

"Sorry, that was just Noah sending me the pictures I took of us this morning." I pop a strawberry halve into my mouth as his jaw drops.

"This morning? They stayed over? Oh my god. Did you have _sex_?" He whispers the last part while leaning across the table and I almost spit out my strawberry.

"No! We just ordered food and hung out." I blush and take a sip of my water.

"They slept over?"

"Well, yeah, my dads aren't home." I shrug. "Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

"Right. I'm sorry for talking behind your back. It was mean and wrong and even when it wasn't me I should have told Mercedes to stop."

"I was the most effected by what Quinn would comment on MySpace, You and Mercedes were just bickering and gossiping. I just got the brunt of it. That doesn't make it okay but I accept your apology."

"About what Quinn said, she hasn't said anything like that recently has she?"

"Besides the usual name calling? No. Not since last year."

"Good. I can't really punch but I can definitely kick her ass in a song." I smile and eat another berry.

"I'm okay, Kurt."

...

I'm walking out to my car after leaving Kurt when I get a text from Brittany.

 _ **Hey, Rachie. The three of us are at Santana's, come over?**_

 _You checked with San right?_

 _ **Yeah she said it's cool**_

 _I don't know, Britt. You know what happened the last time Quinn and I were together._

 _ **Please? I want us all to be friends**_

 _Let me text Noah and Sam really quick and tell them I'll be late._

I send a quick text to the group chat the three of us have before putting my phone down and starting the car.

...

The door was pulled open by Brittany who pulls me into an embrace. "Thanks for coming!"

"You're welcome, Brittany." I put my phone in my pocket.

"That's a stark contrast from your usual outfit." Quinn observers.

"Yes well, we overslept and I had plans before this so I just threw something on."

"We?"

"Not your business right now." I shrug and Santana smirks.

"Damn, Berry!" I chuckled and we make our way to the living room.

"So, why am I here?"

"San and I, well mostly me, wanted to help you patch things up with Quinn." Brittany explains.

"Right." I purse my lips and sit down.

"Can I tell them a little bit about us, Rach?" My eyes widen and I watch as Santana looks between us confused. I nod and she launches into her story.

"I met Rachel at dance class when we were 5. Us and Mike have gone to the same studio for years. Our parents are good friends. They've been friends since before Rachel was adopted." This is the part where Quinn starts to look uncomfortable knowing her comment will be brought up.

"Wait, I thought you were adopted when you were a baby." Santana turns to me and I shake my head.

• **Talk of self harm and slight scar descriptions. I'll put a bold line after. Be safe, guys 3 •**

"I wasn't. I was adopted when I was five. The same year Britt and I met. You see, _Quinn._ Even as I got older my biggest fear was that my fathers would decide to just give me back. And so when you said that, something in me just _broke._ I was already struggling, with the slushies, the name calling, and everything else; and when you said that, I couldn't make the pain stop.

Until I thought found a way. Except it didn't really take the pain away, it just caused more." I wipe my damp cheeks and Brittany does the same.

"No one knows except for Brittany, my dads and my old therapist. And now you two as well. Don't get me wrong, this isn't completely on you but you are partly responsible. You're words have consequences, Quinn."

"Rachel..what did you do?"

I stand up, lowering the waistband of my leggings and lifting Sam's shirt. Quinn gasps softly and Santana covers her mouth, both looking at the scars on my lower hips. They were barely there, really. All faded and pale white. Barely noticeable unless pointed out.

"God, Rachel," Quinn lets out a sob. "I'm so sorry. I was awful to you and I don't even have an excuse. I was a bitch because I felt like it, because I was having a bad day, or because I was jealous."

"I think I can forgive you. Not yet but maybe someday." I wipe my cheeks.

 **... scar descriptions are over ...**

"Rach, I know we're good now but I'm still so sorry. I had no idea this was going on and even if I did, it was still wrong to be so mean." Santana speaks up.

"I know, San. And I forgive you, really. Just like I'll forgive Quinn. Forgiving Quinn is just going to take some time. Maybe a couple days, maybe a couple of months. I honestly don't know."

"I'm okay with that. I'm just grateful you even accepted my apology. After tonight, I'm grounded and my mom and Mr. Schue talked to me about bullying. He talked to Mercedes too. Not as harshly but I deserved it worse and I've definitely learned my lesson."

"I'm glad to hear that, Quinn." I smile a bit but we all knew it was mostly forced.

"I have to go though, I only stopped by because Britt said please and can you really say no to Brittany?" I chuckle and stand back up.

Santana walks over to me and wraps her arms around me tightly. I hug her back with a small smile.

"Have fun with your boys." She gives a halfhearted smirk and I grin.

"I will. I'll see you guys on Monday."

...

"You've been crying." Sam frowns and Noah glares as I walk into the room.

"Who's fault is it?" Noah cracks his knuckles and I smile.

"I'm okay, I had a talk with the girls after meeting with Kurt. Quinn included. It was just a lot emotionally."

I curl up between them on the couch and sigh.

"The fourth person was Quinn. I used to hate myself for having feelings for her after what she put me through. I was so confused. I talked to my dads for hours at a time about it. I was conflicted and couldn't understand my feelings. Half of me hates her and the other half used to be infatuated with her beauty. Yesterday I was reminded of everything she did and now it's like my veins are hot with anger. I can't believe I ever liked her. She made my life hell and it's like now my mind is trying to figure out how to forgive her but how can I forgive what she's said to me?"

"Feelings can be confusing, especially when there's a past involved." Noah explains while stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Exactly," Sam interjects. "It doesn't mean your feelings are wrong or invalid. It's okay to be confused about it. Quinn is changing, she's trying not to be that person anymore," Sam says gently and my eyes water again.

"You're so sweet. How are you two so okay with this?"

"We care about you, princess, and really, who hasn't had a crush on her at some point? Yeah, yours is more complicated but that's okay. It won't be complicated forever and you'll always have us." Noah responds while moving hair away from my face. I sigh softly and close my eyes leaning into his hand.

"I don't like her anymore, and I hate that I ever did."

I open my eyes and look between them changing the subject. "What exactly are we doing on this date if ours?"

"We thought we could get dinner and go to this pottery place I found online." Sam explains and I smile.

"That sounds nice. What are we doing until then?"

"Just hanging out." Noah shrugs his shoulders and I turn on Netflix.

Noah wraps an arm around me and Sam puts a hand on my thigh while I turn on Star Wars. Sam grins kissing my head and I smile.

 _ **I edited this pretty quickly, sorry if there are still mistakes.**_


End file.
